Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building structures and more particularly to novel structural elements for use in the construction of buildings.
It is desirable and important in the building construction trade that when new, strong, easy to handle construction materials are developed that their suitability for use in building structures is evaluated. This is particularly important where cost savings are achieved without sacrificing the necessary attributes which are currently provided by existing materials at higher prices. Further, on site construction time can be reduced dramatically where such new construction materials, and fabricated components made therefrom, can be prepared off site and then quickly assembled by conventional construction techniques when delivered to the building site.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide modular structural elements for building structures which utilize new materials which are preformed into panels and the like which can be assembled at the building site in a predetermined manner, utilizing conventional construction techniques.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of making such preformed modular structural elements which can be transported to a building site for use in constructing a building structure, and
It is a further object of the present invention to provide building structures made from the novel modular structural elements of the present inventions.